


macgyver one shots

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: this is a one shot book based on the charters from macgyver thier be loads of diffent kinds of one shots.





	1. i need to pee

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first time posting on here so i hope you like my work some may reconise this work as i posted it under a differnt username on wattpad but didnt feel like it was the right home for my macgyver stories and feel like this is were they belong. i am dyslix so my spelling and gramma are awful so i do aplogise i hope you like my work and feel free to surgest idears :)

Mac was sitting in a meeting listening to Matty going on about their next mission. it was an extremely hot day in Los Angeles so he had been drinking plenty, but it wasn't till he sat down in the chair in the opps room that he realised he needed the bathroom and how much he actually had to go. He worked out in his head he hadn't been to the bathroom since he had woken up that morning and that was 5hrs ago.

Normally when Max got in to situations and had to pee but counted he was very capable of holding it as his mind was normally on getting him and his friends out of a dangerous situation. Plus he would never have drank as much as he had today out in the filed.

He tried to take in what Matty was saying. He new Jack was probably understanding more then he was right now, and Jack was not that cleaver even on his best days.

Mac grabed a few paper clips out of the bowl on the table and started to make things out of them. One to try and get his mind in to focsuing on what Matty was saying as making things out of paper clips helped him to relax, and two, to keep his mind of his bladder. He was trying to not work out in his mind how much he had drank and what rate is bladder was filling at.

Every so often Mac had to move around a bit in his seat. He tried to do it suterly so no one could tell as things like this he felt embrassed about.

"Mac did you here me?" Matty asked

Mac quickly looked up

"Yes"

"So your quiet happy to go deep sea diving" said Matty

Mac looked at her in surpise

"errr"

Jack brust in to laughter

"What?" said Mac

"You really aren't paying attention, were going under cover" said Jack

"Sorry" said Mac

"Now pay attion" said Matty. She found it odd that Mac was not paying attion. She decied to keep a closer watch on him.

After a while she noticed his stuttled shifting and then every once in a while crossing and recrossing his legs at the ankle.

Mac just wished the metting would be over his abdomen was starting to hurt with holding it and it felt like the meeting was going on for ever even thought it had only been 30 mins so far. He knew they only had 30 mins left, he'd be fine, he was not about to get up and have Jack tease him for not been able to wait and Matty mad at him for holding up a meeting just to go pee.

Another 5 minutes had passed, and Mac was unable to sit still. He kept tapping his fingers then he felt like he was about to leak and quikly grabed himself forgetting for a moment that he was in a room with other people.

By now everyone in the room had worked out what was up with Mac and why he wasn't paying attion.

"Mac just go toilet" said Matty

"I'm fine" Mac said. He hated attention being on him.

"You don't look fine bud, you look like a two year old about to piss his pants" said Jack in his jokey way

Mac blushed bright red

"Right 5 min break Mac, you go toilet" said Matty

Mac didn't need to be told twice. As he stood up he felt his bladder come full force as gravity hit him. He literally leged it out the door to find the nearst toilet

"Let us know if you need me to bring you new pants" Jack yelled after him

Bozer brust out laughing, and even Riley couldn't help but smile.

Soon Mac was back and sat back down. He was glad he had made it but he couldn't look the others in the eye. He decided to just continue fiddling with paper clips.

Once the metting was over and they leave to go pack for their under cover mission Jack comes up to Mac.

"So should I start secluding in toilet breaks for you or wait till we get there?"

Mac just gives one of his glares at Jack. He hopes he never has to take Jack up on that offer ever.


	2. tried up and cant go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were mac gets tried up and relises he needs the toielt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention og vilance and guns

Mac and Jack had been doing an opp regarding one of the biggest drug dealers in the world. Unfornally for Mac he had been caught. There had been to many men for him and Jack to over power while Jack had managed to not get caught unfornally he had.

He didn't rememeber anything from the time he was grabbed till he woke up in this room ducktaped to a chair. He had an awful taste in his mouth so he asumed he had been druged.

"Ah Mr Macgyver, you're awake" said a man standing in front of him

Mac looks up and sees it's the guy they've been after staring at him a gun in one hand.

"So Mr Macgyver what do we owe this pleaser of you coming to find me?"

Mac keeps quiet

"Oh a quiet one ay? I'm sure we can sort that out boys. I think we need to teach Mr Macgyver how we like to get things done round here."

Mac felt a sharp blow to his stomch and lower abdomen. What sent him in to agony not only that it made him realize he needed the toilet not having gone since they left for the mission that day and now been kidnaped it had been goodness knows how long it had been since he had gone as he had no concept of time here.

"Still not going to talk? I think we're going to leave you here in the dark for a while longer, see how long you last befor your begging to get out" the man sneered

Mac groaned. He was hoping Jack and the others were on there way to rescue him, as right now he had no plan on how to escape. Especially now he couldn't see a foot in front of him. Now he was on his own he finaly felt how full his bladder was and it wasn't convatble and he couldn't do anything about it. His legs and arms were ducktaped to the chair so it wasn't like he could cross his legs or anything. Time seemed to be passing even slower now he knew he had to pee and the pain was growing immensely. It wasn't long befor he felt himself leak and all he could do was tense his mucles in hope no more would come out.

This worked for like ten minutes more when his tired sore body decied to give up and he felt his bladder give up. Tears fell down his face. He really didn't want the others to see him in like this tied to a chair. What grown man wets themself? Unknwon to Mac he had lasted a good 16hrs and by the time help came it was another 4hrs.

The others didn't even mention the state of his trousers, they were just all happy he was alive and not to badly hurt. Even Jack who teases him about most things didn't even mutter a word. Mac realises he really does have the best of friends.


	3. wet mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on an episode in season 3 when they go undercover at collage

It had been a busy few months with one mission after another, some of them were a lot tougher then others and had taken there tole on the whole team.

Mac was glad to be home in his own bed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent night sleep. He had enjoyed his shower and was now enjoying drifting off to sleep in his own warm bed.

Mac woke up at about 10am. He felt a wetness between his legs at first he thought it was, well you know, a wet dream moment. But then he felt the wet bedsheets. He quickly leapt out the bed he couldn't believe at the age of 24 he had wet the bed he hadn't wet the bed since he was fully toilet trained so why now? He looked around the room to see if there was a glass of water someone had dunked his hand into but there wasn't. This was real he quickly pulls of his bedsheets and puts on clean one's then goes for a shower, then stuffs everything in to the washing machine.

Over the next few days Mac wakes up to wet sheets ever morning. He's tried to stop drinking before bed and not to drink certain drinks as well but yet it was still happening. Mac has to keep hiding all his laundery from bozer which is stressing him out.

Mac just wants to hide away but before he can do so, his phone goes off alerting him that he's needed over at Phoenix.

Much to Mac's annoyance, they had an undercover opp to do where they were been collage students and that meant having to stay and sleep in dorms. Mac normaly loves opps, especially undercover one's but today he was dreading the idea. Especially as he was going to be sharing a room with bozer, there was going to be no fun. How was he going to hide his wet sheets in the morning from him. The only thing he could do was go without sleep, he'd done it before. Go with out sleep he was sure he could do it again this time.

Riley and bozer both noticed the later it was getting at the collage the more distant Mac seemed to get.

"Mac you going to be in his class tomorrow to try and make friends with him" said Riley

"What class?"

"The class in engining weve just been talking about for the last 20 minutes what the suspect takes" said bozer

"Yer sure what time is it"

"9am"

"Yeah I'll be there"

"You sure you're okay?" Bozer asked

"Yup, just weird being back at collage, especially as I never finshed" said Mac

He was glad the others excepted his anwser and didn't ask any more questions.

The first few days of the opp was fine. Mac found it easy to stay up and not sleep but after 5 days it was starting to catch up on him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked pale and couldn't stop yawning.

"Woah dude you look awful" said Bozer

"Did you even sleep last night?" asked Rialy

Mac just nodded he was trying to look for his class book which was right in front of him.

"You looking for this?" said Bozer holding it up in front of Mac

"Thanks"

"I dont think class is a good idea for you today. Yoi won't be any use" said Rialy

"But I need to get intel on the guy"

"Well get it another way but way you are I dont think ured be getting anything useful"

"Thanks" yawned Mac

"Why dont you have a nap looks like you could do with one me and bozer could watch the cameras we installed in the classroom see if anything happens"

"I'm fine, I dont need a nap" he yawns again he was fidning it hard to keep his eyes from dropping. He couldn't sleep not here, he couldn't let his secret out.

"Mac you look like you could fall asleep on your feet and you're no good to us if that brain of yours isn't working right" said Bozer

"And if you don't do it I'll ring Jack or Matty and they can get you to sleep" theatend Rialy

Mac looked at her in disbelief. Bozer grabed Mac by the arm and lead him to the bed and forced him into it even with Mac protesting. Bozer even tucked him in. It didnt take long for Mac to doze of in the comfort of his bed.

"He is a stubborn one" said Rialy

"Yeah, that's Mac for ya."

They were both surprised when Mac ended up sleeping for a good six hours before waking up and the only reason he had woken up was because he could feel the wetness between his legs. He could feel panick rise in his chest as he remembered he wasn't at home, he was at collage with his friends undercover! How could he be so stupied to fall asleep?

Mac had no clue how he was gonna get out of this one. He decided for the time being to pretend to be asleep, but unfortunately for him having people who worked in the secret agent business, he couldn't fool them.

"Nice sleep sleepy head" said Tialy

"Fine" he manged to stutted out

"You getting up now to help us? It looks like somthing be going down soon" said Bozer

"Think I'll stay here, I'm all comfortable" he says

Bozer wasn't buying it, as Mac was always up and rearing to go, so he went over and pulled the covers of him revealing Mac's drenched trousers and bed.

Mac just looks at Bozer. He can't believe he had just done that. Bozer drops the covers back down but to late as Riely had seen. She felt sorry for Mac.

"Bozer I need your help with somthing over here. I think Mac would like to go have a shower and wake up properly before he helps us" said Raily, acting if nothing had happend.

Mac grabed some stuff then headed to the bathroom. He stayed in there alot longer then normal but once he was out his bed had been remade and Bozer said pizza was on it's way.

Mac just smiled and looked at the evidence Rialy and Bozer had got when he was sleeping.

Over next 2 weeks Bozer and Riley soon discovered that Mac wetting that time had not been a one time thing. They soon discoved it was down to stress.

Once this opp was over Rialy manged to get them some time off and had said to Matty Mac had not been well over the collage opp. She didn't let out what had really gone on. Matty agreed as she didn't want her best agent out of action.


	4. im not drunk (sickfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac is sick due to tablets what can give u an effect like a hang over but what happens when his friends dont believe him

It was friday night and Mac was going out with some of his old army friends who were in town. He wasn't going to drink, he was on some strong meds for some bruised ribs from a previous mission. No one knew he was on them, not even his team at Phoenix as he didn't like been fussed over.

The night was great fun and Max got in about 3 in the morning. This meant he didn't wake up till about noon. When he did wake up he felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

He couldn't understand why as he mainly drank water last night or the odd coke, and he knew it didn't have anything in them as he had got them himself and never let them out his sight. He was hoping he wasn't getting sick.

His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He had to get up quickly when he felt his stomach rise in his throat. He stumbled to the bathroom were he just made it to the toilet and threw up a few times. It was just his luck. Bozer had come up stairs for something and heard him.

"Good night last night" said Bozer "you look rough man"

"I'm fine" said Mac as he rinsed his mouth

"Well I'm glad you say that, as we've got the best Saturday ever planed. Remember everyone's already here waiting for you to get out of bed before we head to the beach then come back here for a bbq" said Bozer. He wasn't letting Mac out of this as Mac had promised his night out would not interfere with the day they had had planed for weeks

Mac groaned. He had forgotten that.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready"

Bozer goes back down stairs.

"Well Mac is hung over, just caught him being sick so today's gonna be fun"

"He's still coming right?" Jack asked a bit concerned

"Yep I told him he had to as we've had this planned for weeks and he promised he wouldn't drink"

20 minutes later Mac was downstairs and ready. He was dressed in loose shorts and a t-shirt to feel kind of confitable. He knew the car journey was not going to be a very good one, but as long as he could keep his stomch in check he should be fine.

He grabed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the car.

Mac leaned his head agaisnt the car window. He wished he had took painkillers as his head was killing him. They were only 20 minutes into the hour jounery and Mac was beginning to feel really sick again. He slolwy took some sips of water to see if that would help but it seemed to just make it worse. He felt his stomch begin to rise in his thoat.

"Pull over" he manges to shout. Trying not to gag at the same time.

Jack pulls the car over and Mac jumps out immediately expelling his stomch contents on the ground. What made him feel worse was that his friends didn't come and comfort him.

5 minutes later he's back in the car. Bozer just glares at him.

"You do know you're spoiling it for everyone. We dont get many days off" said Jack. He was surprised Mac had not kept his word as that was so unlike him.

Mac didn't say anything, instead he shut his eyes just wishing whatever this was would pass and his friends wouldn't be mad at him.

Once at the beach, Mac decided to just lay down on a towel while the others went in to the water to have some fun.

Mac felt so awful he'd forgot to put suncream on and ended up dozzing of in the hot sun.

The others just left him determined for him not to ruin there day. Mac woke up two hours later feeling worse then before, his body felt sore,l and on fire, his headache had magnified and the sickness had got ten times worse.

He manged to make it to the toielts and thew up a lot. He had nothing in his system as he hadn't eaten since last night and hadn't had much to drink. When he's finally able to leave the toielt he goes to splash some cold water on his face. That's when he notices in the mirror that he's caught the sun and badly at that. He realizes he's probally suffering from sun stroke as well as whatever he had to start of with. Before he had a chance to think what to do he was back in the toilet thowing up.

Tears fall down his face. He just wanted to be at home to be sick in private. He also wanted at least some kind of comfort from his friends but they all hated him right now.

Mac didn't know how long he'd been in the toielt until his phone went off. It was Rialy telling him they were about to go home so wherever he was he better get back to the car.

Mac groans. This was gonna be a very long hour.

It was Rialy who first noticed how red Mac was as he got into the car. She could tell the sun had got to him. She nudged Jack and nodded in the direction of Mac. Jack looked worried, it was not like Mac not to take care of himself in the sun. Plus, Mac's hang over would be gone by now but Mac still didnt look any better. Jack decided to keep an eye on him.

Somehow Mac made it back to the house but he didn't follow them out back, he went to his room, put on some pjs and made a bed on the bathroom floor. It wasn't long till he thew up again. He wished he'd remembered to bring some water with him but he didn't have the engery to move now. He closes his eyes and lays his head on the cold toilet seat. What made his head feel a little bit better was this didn't last long thought as he was back thowing up.

Bozer walks onto the patio with the meat for the bbq

"I've just been speaking to one of Mac's friends. He was out with last night and he says Mac didn't drink at all, he just drunk coke or water all night"

"So does that mean he's been ill all day and we've made him suffer?" said Rialy immediately feeling bad

"I guess so" said Bozer who was also feeling extremely guilty as Mac was his best mate and he hadn't realized.

"I'll go check on him and you two can start the bbq" said Jack

On his way up he grabbed some water and some meds he thought he may need and the thermometer.

He found Mac in the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed and see what's going on with you" said Jack

Mac tries to move but his body is to tired to do so. Jack ends up picking him up and gently putting him to bed. He then puts the trash bin by his bed.

He takes Mac's temp and finds it slightly up but nothing to drastic.

Before he ask Mac if he want's any painkillers or antisickness he spots the box of painmeds on Mac's bedside table.

"What are these for?"

"Nothing"

"Mac"

"Just had some sore ribs but they feel fine now"

"Did doc give you these?"

"No"

Jack looks at the box then at the leaflet inside. He sees that they can cause a hang over like affect if taken over a long period of time.

"How long have you been taking these?"

"Couple of weeks since our last mission"

"You got to stop taking them. That's why you were ill this morning, plus now you got sun stroke. You're in for a rought ride kid."

Mac just groans

Once Mac's asleep Jack goes and tells Rialy and Bozer what he found out. They felt sorry for Mac.

Rialy and Jack decied to stay over and for the next few days nursed a sickly weak Mac back to health which was not an easy task.

What Mac had learned was to never take tabelts unless the doc had checked him over before well the strong one's at least.


	5. sick in the woods (kid fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idear came from when mac takes them into the woods for wilderness traning but ive took it back to when they were kids and camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac - 13  
> Jack - dad  
> Matty- mum
> 
> Riely- 13  
> Bozer-13

It was the first day of the bank holiday and Mac and his friends Bozer and Riely were going camping. They had been planing it for weeks.

When Mac woke up his body ached all over and he felt cold even though it was warm. He couldn't get sick now, it was the camping trip and he wasn't missing it for anything.

He has a warm shower to warm him up then grabs his stuff and heads down stairs for breakfast. He manages to force the food down as it tasted like cardboard to him.

20 minutes later his dad dropped him off at the woods where Riely and Bozer were waiting for him. As they were so excited to get going they didn't notice anything wrong about Mac.

Half an hour into the walk Mac felt like he'd been walking for hours. The amount his body ached plus his stomach was starting to cramp really bad. He was trying to ignore it as he was not having diarrhea in the middle of the woods, that'd be just gross and embarrassing. He just hoped the feeling would go away. Unfortunately for Mac, it was just getting worse.

"Guys I need a break" said Mac

"Seriously? We've not even been walking an hour" said Bozer

"It's more of a comfort break" Mac blushes

"Oh ok, well just keep walking" said Riely

Mac heads off the path into a secluded area. He was glad his grandad had took him camping a lot in woods and showed him what to do.

He didn't like having to make a hole then having to do his business in it, especially when his stomch was so upset. He was glad he had loo role on him for emergencies as using leaves would of been messy.

His stomch felt kind of better but he still didnt feel great.

Unfortunately for Mac he still had to make another two stops. When the others asked if he was okay, he just said he had drank to much water and the others just accepted.

After five hours of walking Mac was so glad they had finally gotten to where they were camping. He just wanted to sleep. He felt awful and his body just hurt to move. It took him longer then normal to put his tent up but as soon as it was up he laid down in his sleeping bag and was asleep.

Bozer had gone to find him as they had just started the fire to start dinner. He was quite surprised to find Mac asleep

"Mac's asleep" said Bozer sitting down next to Riely

"Odd, he's normally well up for staying up late when we camp. We haven't even eaten yet."

"Yeah"

Mac woke up and realized it was dark outside. He realized he had slept through dinner and the others must have gone to bed as he couldn't hear any voices. He looked at his watch which read 1am, meaning he had sleep for hours.

He still felt tired and when he sat up his head hurt so much he felt it was going to explode. Plus he felt hot, really hot and that his skin was creeping. He starts to pull off his many layers and that's when he notices he has red spots going up his arms. He soon discovers there on his chest and legs and they itch like mad. Even his face feels itchy so they must be there as well.

This was not what he wanted. He wanted a weekend full of fun, instead he was covered in these red spots, his head hurt and his stomch was beginning to feel bad again.

Part of Mac wanted to be at home with his mum looking after him as he hated been ill, but he couldn't let his friends down. Besides, he didn't want another five hour walk back to where they were droped off.

He spent the rest of the night either stumbling about in the woods due to his upset stomch or trying to not itch these spots.

By the time he heard the others getting up Mac was laying down on his sleeping bag while tears fell down his face. His body was hurting so much and his stomch kept cramping. These spots just felt worse and he could no longer think straight as he was now sprouting a fever. He didn't understand why he called for his mum, she wasn't coming. He'd totally forgot he was in the woods with friends.

Riely decided to go wake Mac up when Bozer started breakfast. She was shocked to find the state Mac was in when she opened up his tent.

"Mum?" Mutters mac

"No it's me, Riely"

"I don't feel good" he whines

Rialy goes and gets Bozer and the first aid kit they carry.

She finds the thermometer and manges to take Mac's temperature. It's high so she gets Bozer to dampen some cloth with water and they lay it on Mac's head.

"What are we gonna do?" Bozer asked

"Try and see if we've got signal and take care of him. Worse time for him to finally get chicken pox"

"Yeah, they were bad enough having them when we were little, but out here in the wildness must suck"

"Toilet" Mac mumbles

"Ok lets get you up" said Bozer

But by the time Mac had manged to get up it was to late and his stomch had already given way. Mac just cried.

"Mac shhh it's ok, you're not well. Come on, Bozer will help you get cleaned up" said Riely

Bozer was not looking forward to this but seeing as Rialy was a girl and Mac was out of it he had to man up and help his friend.

Rialy tried to ring for help when Bozer sorted Mac out, but no luck as they had no signal.

"I got him to sip some water, now he's asleep and hopefully that doesn't happen to much"

"He'd do the same for you and there isn't any signal so we're all Mac's got to help him right now"

"Poor guy"

Riely and Bozer didn't leave Mac's side but he didn't seem to be getting any better. Riely was glad when signal showed up on her phone and she got through to Mac's parents even thought it was late at night, Jack's dad had said he'd come and get them.

They manged to get the tents and stuff packed up and it was a slow walk helping Mac down the paths. Especially as they had to keep stopping due to his stomch. And trying to stop him itching was hard as well. They were glad when they saw that his dad had come to find them. When he saw the state of Mac he quickly picked him up.

A few hours later they were back at Mac's family home and Mac was put to bed with his mum fussing over him while Riely and Bozer slept in the spare room.

It took two full weeks for Mac to get better and he was grateful for his friends help in the woods, but felt so embarrassed when he found out that Bozer had to change him.


	6. uti on a school trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going back to macs school days. i got the idear where they were going form a sweet vally twins book i read if any ones heard of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac-14  
> Rialy- 14  
> Bozer-14  
> Jack-16

It was the annual school trip and this year they were going back in time to live like thier ancesters lived. With no running water or eltricity. It was going to be a big shock to them all who were so used to having mobile phones and running water.

Mac and his friends went to borthed as they went camping alot with his grandfarther but they had used tourch light but apart form that they had no running water or eltricity but instead of a night or 2 it was a whole week.

Mac woke up excited as it was friday and the day of the trip he went about his morning routnie but notiched when he peed it stung a little. He thought nothing of it.

Once at school they were loaded on to the buses what was to take them the 3hr jounry to the farm they were going to.

They had all been told to use the toielt befor hand what they had done but not even 20 mins in and mac felt like he was brusting for the toielt witch was unsral for him as he could go hours with out needing to go. If it was like half way into the jouney maybe he could ask to go but not 20 mins in. He hadent even drank much this morning so he had no clue what was going on.

Jack who was sitting next to him notiched all the moving around he was doing even thought jack was 2 years above them some of the older kids got to come to to look after the younger ones and this time jack had been picked.

Jack and mac lived next door to each other and jack saw mac as his little borther. As they were both only childs.

"You ok?" He asks as mac crosses his legs he had an idear but he new mac and thier been in plenty of car jounerys befor to no mac could last hourse like he could.

"Need a wee" he said

"Didnt u go at school?"

"Yes"

"Then u cant need to go already or that bad"

"I do" he hisses

"Well ur gonna have to hold it because dont think well be alowed to stop for a breack yet"

"I no and im trying"

Another ten mins and mac counted stop moving plus he was holding himself

"Jack it hurts" he wispers

"Shit" he mutters "mrs jones how long till we stop need the bathroom"

"Another 30 mins"

"Can we stop sooner"

"Unfornally thats when the next stop is im sure you can wait jack"

"Yes miss" he new he could wait he didjt have to go but he didnt think mac could wait.

Some of his friends began to tease him but jack told them to shut up and that it wenrt him who had to go it was mac they shut up after that as they new how protive of mac he was.

One of the guys jack was friends with hands jack an empty bottle

"Get him to go in this just make sure he gose under his coat or somthing"

"Thanks. Mac u can go in this"

"I cant were on a bus everyone will hear"

"Mac its ither this or piss ur self like a little kid" said jack

Even bozer and riley who had worked out what was wroung agreed.

Mac sudenly felt himself leak a bit and thats when he grabed the bottle and used it his friends made sure no one was taking any notich.

Mac had to again at the services when they stoped and lucky anoth for mac thier had been 2 more empity bottles he could us on the bus.

By the time they got thier mac was already needing the toielt and counted pay attion to what the person was saying. he was so glad when they were told they could go to the bunk room to unpack.

"jack were the toielts" he wispered looking around the bunkhouse

"siresly again what did u drink this morning man and outside near the fenches thier out houses no running water so enjoy mate"

mac wasent to keen on the toielts but least he could stand unlike the girls but he was dreading if he had to use these to much. unfornally for mac he spent most of the afternoon in and out of them. everyone in his year had notiched somthing was off with him and his frequent trips thought apart form his firneds most people thought he had a dodgey stomch.

he was glad when evening came as his admonon was killing him so was his lower back he was drinking water at his normal rate as he didnt want ot get dehydrated but it also made him need to go more. he was glad when it was bedtime and he could go sleep but unfornally for mac he was in and out the outhouse. he was tried and in pain the fllowing morning.

"whooah did u even sleep last night" said riley as mac came back form his 4th trip to the bathroom

"no and i still keep going to the toielt im not even over drinking" grumbled mac

"mybe u have a water infection"

"isent that a girls things" said jack

"mainly but guys can get it as well"

"great so how do i get rid of it"

"plenty of water and some antibiotics"

"plenty of water i can do antibitics were on a farm its a saterday and here antibitics have not been inventend" snaped mac "sorry" he yawns

"sorry but it may get worse left untreated"

"well ill just have to deal with it" said mac he got up and went back to the outhouse

"well hes gonna be fun" said bozer

"we got to help him" said jack

"if we can find some canberry jucie that will help him" said rialy

"well hopefully well be able to find some soon" said jack

mac had tryed to go back to the bunk house but his teacher had spoted him and told him to go to were the others were going as they were going to help harvest the crops. mac been mac didnt say he felt unwell as he didnt like been fussed over but he was beginning to feel sick. also he relised that been out in the fileds thier was no outhouses he made sure to go one last time.

the first 30 mins as he was concnetating on picking fruits he didnt notich his bladder but when he stoped for a second his bladder hit him with urgent signals but he new thier was no were to go and been in the middle of a filed thier wasent like a tree to go behind.

he crossed his legs but was then soon marching in place god this was painful he soon felt himself loose a spurt and he had to stop and cross his legs tight and do a cruch grab

jack looked at him but befor he could even think of a way to help mac. he soon saw a wet patch gorwing on his friends shorts. mac had felt the wet sentaion spread over his cruch and tears fell down his face he was in pain he felt sick and hed wet himself in forunt of all his class mates.

lucky for mac his classes mates were to busy picking and rialy had quikly put her hoody round him. they decied to take mac back to the farm were they ran in to one of the people who owned it. they explained mac wasent feeling well but the owern asked what was wroung. rialy told her after mac nodded the lady let out a smile and said she had a remady what would help mac and that after a few days of taking it he would feel better.

30 mins later she comes back with it and gets mac to drink it it tasted disgusting but he got it down. it took drinking that 3 times a day for 4 days for mac to feel better and was so glad he didnt have to keep rushing to the toielt on the last few days and he even got to relax on the bus ride home he never wanted to go thew that ever again.


	7. shopping trip (kid fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were mac hates public toielts and jack trys to help him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mac-14
> 
> rialy-14
> 
> bozer-14
> 
> jack-16

it was saterday and mac and his friends were at the shops checking out the latest games and going to the milk shake shop. mac had downed his milkshake in one as he had got up late and hadent had time for breackfast. but now he wishes he hadent. after an hour that milkshake had made its way to his bladder and then ever so offtern he got signals telling him to get to a toielt.

mac ignored them he hated public restrooms he found most of the time they were dirty and disgusting and hed rather go at home. he was use to having to hold it for a few hours if out but not normally this earlie in to a trip. he growned to himself when he rememebred they were getting lunch and also seeing the new marvel thing end game. this day could be his end game as he worked out he probally wounted be home tilll atleast 5 and it was only 11 now he had never wet him self yet and he wasent planning to ither he new it be a close one.

by the time it got to lunch he counted stop moving around and uncorssing and crossing his legs his bladdder was pratically screaming at him to go and emptry it but mac tryed to ignore it.

lucky for him his friends were to busy ording thier lunch and talking about the flim they were going to see to notich the state mac was getting himself in to.

mac didnt borhter drinking his drink at lunch even thought he felt thirsty. the more he sat down waiting for the others to finish eating the more he felt like he had to go. he had to do some sneek couch grabs under the table. why off all days did he have to go this bad. he thought once he got lost in the flim his body would forget its need and hed make it home.

unofmrally for mac as his friends spent so long eating they missed the movie they were ment to see so had another hour to wait for the next one mac let out a gorne this cant be happening he was in agnoney by this point as hed been holding it at least 3hrs now and he had another 4 hrs plus how ever long it took to get home this was not going to be good.

he was glad when they finally got the cinema and he could sit down in a seat and cross his legs as tight as he could. it was toucher for his bladder when his firneds got up to use the bathrooms but he counted how ever much his body needed to go he counted get over that barria oh how he wished he could right now.

jack notched how much mac kept moving in his seat and how tence the lad was he relised what was up when mac had to suddenly grab his cruch as he felt himself loose a spurt. jack was like macs older brother they were naibours had grown up toghter gone on hoildays toghter and jack new about macs fear as thier had been plenty of car trips were they had had to get mac to go in a bottle instead of on the car seat due to his fear. jack felt sorry for the boy but new if he didnt do somthing mac was going to wet himself in a packed cinema.

"mac come with me now" wispers jack

"why"

"you no why and dont say ur fine just do it"

mac makes the most slow and painful way out ever and jack pulls him in to the closest mens toielt

mac looks around it feels like jack is touchering him

"mac its safe to go in here these toielts r cleaned reguley" said jack gently he had already notched the little wet spot on macs jeans so he new they didnt have long

tears fall down macs face

"u no i wounted say it was ok to use if it wasent" said jack gently to him right now mac looked like a little kid he was glad no one else was in the bathroom

mac just nodds jack decideds to lead mac over to one of the stalls he can feel mac trembeling. by the time he manged to get mac perstioned in front of the toielt it was to late the nevse of the been in a public bathroom and with been in pain had been to much and mac had started to wet himself this coaused mac to brust in to tears here he was 14 and infrount of a toielt wetting his touers.

"hey its ok no one nose but us let me go and get you some new cloths and ill be back stay here." said jack

it took jack ten mins to come back with new cloths and he helped mac clean up

"thierll no" he sniffles

"im sure they wount and even if they do they wount say anything" said jack

by the time they got back in to the movie it only had another 30 mins left so they had missed quiet a bit. mac felt bad he had made jack miss so much.

when it was over riley and bozer did notich macs outfit change but didnt say anything as mac looked upset. the following week end jack took mac back to see the flim what they both enjoyed and with jacks help mac is slowly getting ok to use public toielts.


	8. pee shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac gose on a camping trip with jack but is to shy to go any were but a toielt but he cant tell jack this as he looks up to the guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idear came to me when i was reading what flims lucas him self had been in and came across one called pee shy about some scouts camping in the woods and telling scaery storys thought i cant find the flim any were it gave me the idear for a mac and a jack fic with some fluff and other stuff thown in.

jack had asked mac to go away camping for the week end for some borthly bonding time as they both loved the out doors so why not make a week end of it. mac had agreed thought he was a bit worried about one thing mac got pee shy he counted go if thier was any one else around or close by he hated people been able to here him and how ever badly he had to go and how ever much he tryed to relax he could never go. he just hoped he didnt end up in any embrassing situations while on this trip. plus it was one of the things jack didnt no about mac and mac wanted to keep it that way he didnt want jack to see him as weak.

soon saterday came and him and jack were loading the jeep to go up to the mountains. mac quikly made one last stop at the toielt befor getting in to the drivers seat of his jeap. a few hours later they parked up at the foot of the mountain and unloaded the jeep. jack decied to have a quick confert breack befor they set off as once jack got going he didnt like to stop he even asked mac if he needed to go and mac shook his head he needed to a bit but new he would be good for a couple of hours yet befor it became anything to unfonfitable. it was 4hrs in when mac felt the need to go as he had downed two bottles of water to stay hydrated and jack was telling him about all the screy bears and stuff thier have to lisen out for in thier sleep not that his acully sared him as they had been in worse situactions then a bear trying to shear thier tent. it was about another 2hrs befor jack decied they had come to the best spot to camp as they were shelted from any wind or rain what could happen and thier was a stream not to far were they could get water from. hearing the water just increased macs need and he sqeesed his tights tongether he just hoped that jack wounted notich as jack was very good at picking up on things and this was one thing mac wanted to deal with on his own. jack didnt notch anything was wroung with mac till they were eating as mac didnt seam to be eating much or drinking much plus the kid seamed to be on edge more. turth be told macs bladder was quiet full and was beggining to hurt he didnt want to get up and go as that would mean jack would no what hes up to and he counted tell jack he needed the bathroom as thier was nothing what could be done. mac wished he was normal and could just go behind a tree like a normal person would he hated his stupied shy bladder maybe he could go when jack was asleep as jack wount no then and maybe he could relax. "u alright " "yer fine" "then y u bearly touching ur meal" "just tried hikes worn me out" he lies this sent alarm bells to jack a simple hike would not trie mac out he was use to this kind of thing and used to days with out sleep. jack began to worry what if mac was getting sick he would have to keep an eye on the kid. jack decied it was late anoth to tell spooky stoiers just for fun. this one was about how if you went camping in the woods and ventured out ur tent at night a pack of wolfs would get you and take you back to thier cave never to been seen again. mac was only half paying attion but he jumped when an owl hooted loudly and this made him leack in to his boxers a bit. he quickly stood up sqeesing his thights toghter. "think im going to go sleep" "its not even midnight yet dont tell me my story screaed you" joked jack "no" said mac letting out a prentned yawn jack gets up and gose over to mac bfor mac has time to move jack is feeling for a tempridger "get off im fine im just tried" protest mac jack just has to let the subject drop as mac didnt have a temprdiger or not one that jack could feel but he was sure mac was hiding somthing form him. mac manged to change in to his joggers witch was hard as ever movent just made him have to go more and he swears if he moves wroung hell lose it. hes an adult he can hold it its not like when he was kid his dad would yell at him for an accident even at a young age mac thinks thats got somthing to do with him been pee shy. he manges to get in to his sleeping and he slides his hand down to his cruch so hes holding him slef his legs crossed tight wishing jack would hurry up and go bed and to sleep. unfornally for mac he was the one who ended up falling asleep and woke up to jack nearly on top of him were he had rolled in his sleep. his bladder was screaming at him to be realsed mac slolwy manges to get up but unfornally for him jacks a light sleeper and wakes up he sees macs outline near the tent door and grabs the touch and turns it on. he sees his friend in an unconfitable persition trying to get the tent zip to undo. mac frezzses when the light is shinded on him and trys to take his hand away form his couch whats hard when hes seconds away form weeing himself. "mac thiers a bucket over thier go in that its raining outside if u havent notiched reason i put the bucket in the corner" mac hadent notiched and now he had panick set in he counted go in the bucket jack was here he would see and here him this was not what he planned. he would just have to wait a bit longer thought that was never going to end well as he hadent been since his house that morning. jack watches as mac trys to make it to his sleeping bag and trys to get in it but its tourcher for mac. jack dont get why mac wount go "mac just go use the bucket as the tents wet anoth on the out side with out u making it wet on the inside" "im fine" "mac" said jack in kind of a farthly no nonsence vocie "i cant" mac wispers jack gives him a funny look "i cant go when some one can here me or can see me it just dont happen" mac stammers out as he bends at the waist as a massive urge hits him "i dont think ur gonna have a problem with that now" said jack grabbing the bucket and moving it to were mac was then turned round and even covered his ears with his hands "let me no when ur done" mac nose jack is trying to help. mac dose mange to try and go in the bucket but hes so tence with jack been in the same room as him nothing happens he puts himself a way and just as he dose that the flood gates open and hes socking his boxers and his joggers mac lets out a cry as he trys to stop it but he cant. tears fall down his face as he relises what hes done he feels like such a baby. jack turns around as he felt hed been thier a while and he heared macs sob he sees his distresed friend and in jacks eyes looks no more then an upset kid "im sorry" sobs mac "hey its ok we can just clean up no harm down" said jack fidning mac some dry cloths and wetting a towle to clean him self up with. once dry jack pulls mac in to a hug and tells him hes got nothing to be sorry for and that no one will ever no. mac ends up telling jack of his problem and jack vows to help mac with him. jack also makes a mental note to carry spear cloths for the kid with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if my stoierys arnt that good i find it diffcult to put my idears down. plus im still learning my way round macgyver ive only seen the whole of season 3 and parts of season 1 as we dont have te rest of season 1 and the hole of season 2 in the uk so i have few episodes to go on right form what ive learnt online or been told as well so im sorry if i dont mack good macgyver stoeirys but i love macgyver


	9. the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idear came form the the episode called pliers but im takeing it back in time. 
> 
> i didnt actully no how this story was going to go but thought it be just a nice little mac and bozzer moment.

mac was 17 and in 12th grade (i think thats right im not american im english) his dad had left him with his grandad in 6th grade but now his grandad had passed away and he had no one. mac had told no one that his grandad had passed it was only like 4 months till he was 18 he didnt want to go in to care it didnt cross his mind that his friend boozer and his family would take him in. boozer had already turned 18 and was already planing on getting his own flat and having mac as a room mate as soon as mac was old anoth. 

for now mac had been secretly living in the lab an old tree house him and bozer had built when they first met in 5th grade. he had been doing pretty well at hiding it and he was lucky he would spend every few days at boozers having dinner and he asked if he could use thier washing merchine for some of his cloths as thier one at home had broken and was waiting on a part to turn up for it to be repiared. normaly mac would have used his skills to fix it but he had promised his grandad not to play with his stuff as his grandad called it so it was perfect cover for his plan to use the washing merchine. he was glad he could shower after gym or he new he would smell. 

unfornatlly for mac it had rained the past few days and the tree house had not been that warm and even with mac trying his hardest to keep warm he still manged to get ill easpiely as he wasent eating or drinking anoth any more as he had to budget his money to last over the 4 months. 

mac came in to the class room he had on a thick jumper on and looked pail plus u could see the sweat on his fore head. 

"dude what you doing here you look awful" said bozer 

"im fine" crokes mac plus it was warmer in school then in the lab 

"yer right i bet you wount even make it thew first period"

mac manged to make it to his lesson befor lunch then was made my his teacher to go see the nurse. the nurse decied to send him home normaly they would ring home first but they new macs grandad was hard of hearing and mac was not one to skive of school so his grandad had told him to just let him go home if he was turely sick. 

mac didnt get sick very offtern and when he did he normaly just wanted confert and some one to take care of him but he also hated been sick ever since his mum died it scared him incase he got that sick and ended up in hospital reason he tryed to hide it or play if of as just like a simple cold. 

he deiced not to ask boozer for a lift home as that would mean he would find out macs secreat so mac decied to walk to the lap and try and get the best rest he could. mac was exsorsted by the time he got to the lab and soon fell asleep in his sleepingbag coved over by a blanket. 

mac never thouhgt that his sudden apsence form school or him not asnwering his phone let alone him telling bozzer he had been sent home would send his friend in to panick moad. as soon as school had finshed biizer had jumped in his car and drove to macs grandads place he was shocked to see the grass was over grown and the house looked like no one lived thier even thought u could see furniture inside and the car mac had been doing up since he had passed his driving test was sat on the drive. but it gave boozer an uneasy feeling that somthing was not right. he rang the door bell and knocked but no answer.

the naibour next door spots him and comes out 

"you wount get any answer thier love the old man passed away a few weeks ago and his grandson pops by ever now and then but dont no were hes gone nither probally gone to live with other relatives but not to sure" said the lady 

boozer was shocked by this mac hadent said anything but would explain some of his odd behaiver over the last few weeks 

"thank you" said bozzer 

he hurried to his car he had to find mac he ring his mum and told her what he had found out and how mac was sick but he didnt no were he was his mum told him to bring mac to thiers and they will look after him as mac was like another son to her anyways.

bozzer looked round all thier normal hang outs like the cafe and such likes but still no mac the last place he decied to look was thier old tree house they hadent been thier in a while but bozzer had a feeling if mac wanted to hide it would be thier. it wasent long befor he found a sleeping mac shivering on the floor of the tree house. bozzer woke him up to say mac was surpised would be an understament.

"i no mac and u can come stay with us and well look after you" said bozzed gently 

mac looked at him tears falling down his cheecks if he didnt feel so awful his emtions wounted be showing "im sorry i didnt no how to tell you i didnt want to go in to care hes all i got left" 

bozzer pulls mac in to a hug "ur not all u got let u got me and my family now lets get you home i can feel your fever thew your cloths" 

bozzer has to litelly help mac down the rope of the tree house he didnt even try and work out how mac got up it in the first place in his state then helped mac to his car. within 10 mins they were at bozzers his mum was thier with a bowl of chiken soup and had made the guest bed up. 

bozzer lends mac some of his cloths then lets his mum fuss over mac befor bozzer gets to do his normal fussing. lucky for mac it was just a bad case of flu he had got but with the help of bozzer and his family he was soon feeling better. 

mac ended up moveing in with the family then when he was old anoth him and bozzer ended up moving in to his grandads place as he had left it to him. but now everytime mac so much as sniffles bozzer is thier to go all mother hen on him. macs so greatful to have such a good friend he didnt no what he would do with out him.


	10. a sick mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac and jack have some well deserved time off and this time nothings going to stop them enjoying thier hoildays not even if mac has to nearly put himself in hospital to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to try and give jack and mac a normal vacation but we all no thats never gonna happen with those two lol
> 
> im sorry if i got this wroung saying that macgyver is set in atlana i keep hearing lucas mention fliming thier and cant find were its set online so going with were they flim if thats were they flim sorry if im so wroung but im blaing lucas for my info lol. 
> 
> also im as bad as cook as mac so i apoloisge if my cooking terms and stuff are all wroung lol
> 
> just looked up how far atlanta is from texes its like 19hrs away thats like twice the lenth of the uk thats crazzy lol
> 
> just found out by looking at the map im using amrica also has a birmingham like us lol 
> 
> also sorry if this is not good lol

mac and jack had been planing this trip for a month now they were going back to texes to see jacks family as they hadent seen them since christmas and were going to make a few stops on the way as they were turning it in to one massive road trip. 

bozer had left 2 days ago to go see his family. witch meant mac was on his own mac decied he was just going to quickly cook somthing then have an early night as they were leaving at 6 the follwing morning him and jack. 

mac was not known for his cooking but he grabed somthing form the firdge what boozer had left in thier just to reheat unknown to mac he had picked up the one bozer told him he needed to eat on the first night other wise it would go bad as it was meat. mac cooked it for the time it said on the note bozer had left him then sat down in frount of the tv and ate it. he notiched it tasted a bit odd but put that down to him been the one cooking it and knwoing bozer he probally would of added somthing like extra seasoning when they normaly have it plus it would be fresh not straight out the firdge. 

once finshed mac cleaned up then went to bed it was about 4 in the morning he woke up and took him a second to relise what had woken him his stomch was cramping badly and he had to get out of bed fast to make it to the toielt in time, he just sat down in time as his bowls relised. mac gorned as painful cramps riped thew his stomch. befor he had a chance to process what was happening he had to quikly grab the bin next to the sink and tip its contence out befor been violently sick in to it. 

after 2 more times of been sick and about 20 mins sitting on the toielt mac felt that it was safe anoth to get off he cleaned himself up and then cleaned the bin befor rincesing his mouth out. he didnt get how he was fine when he went to bed now he felt so ill. his stomch still didnt feel to good so he decied to take the trash out to the main bin befor putting the bathroom bin by his bed just incase and climing in to bed. it wasent even 30 mins later befor mac was back in the bathroom relsing his stomch form both ends. 

after a few more trips like this to the bathroom he decied to just camp out in the bathroom and hope he feel better by the time jack got here cose no way on earth was mac gonna be messing up thier plans with a little stomch bug. 

about 30 mins befor jack showed up mac had a shower to try and make himself look normal then went in to bozer room were he new the guy kept a whole host of medcine and grabed the antie sickness and stomch settlers. he took some with some water befor stuffing the rest into his bag. 

mac had to dash to the bathroom just as jack was pulling in to his drive way. he so hoped jack wounted notich that somthing wa wroung as knowing jack he would tell mac to go back to bed and cancelle the trip befor going all mother hen on him but mac was stubben and he new how much jack wanted to see his family and mac wasent gonna ruin that for the guy. 

"thier u r" said jack as mac came down stiers with his bags " u ok u look a bit pail" 

"im fine just tried put a flim on and time ran away with me" mac said yawning he was surpised he didnt have to fake one thought considering he had been up most of the night.

jack just nodds normaly he would have notiched the how slow mac was moving and how his cheecks looked a little flushed but jack was so excited to get going that he missed all this. 

once in the car mac lent his head agisnt the window shutting his eyes. jack looked over and smiled when he saw mac was asleep ment he could lisen to his music with out the kid making fun of it. mac only slept for an hour befor his stomch woke him up with urgent signals to get to a bathroom. mac looked around for any signs of a gas station coming up and relished thier wasent on he could see just great he then saw a sign for a truck stop witch normaly had bathrooms he new they wernt a truck but this was an emuincey. 

"jack can u pull over at that stop" said mac trying his best to keep his stomch in check 

jack was surpised thiered only been on the road an hour and u wernt really supose to stop at a truck stop unless u were a truck (dont no if this is ture) 

"please" said mac giving a little wiggle just like a child did when they really had to go

"ok ok just dont wee in my car kid" said jack as he signaled to get of the free way 

mac was out the car as soon as the car had stoped and ran for the mens room. jack just shook his head. jack began to tap his hands on the stering wheel and check his watch as the kid seamed to be takeing his time if mac wasent out here in the next 5 mins he was going to find him. 

meanwhile mac was having a bad time not happy that bozers tabelts ovelisly hadent worked and he was begining to feel really cold not that it was cold out side far from it. befor he went back to jack he decied to take another of the stomch tablets he needed this to stop so him and jack didnt stop every 5 mins and for jack to get surpiouse. 

"everything ok" said jack as mac got back into the car 

"yer was a line as just one toielt in thier" said mac 

mac suddenly felt really hot his head had started to hurt and he grabed the water from the cup holder and started to drink it trying to cool himself down and keep himself hydrated once that one was empty even thought he was feeling form all the water sloshing around in him he grabed jacks and began to drink it.

"thanks for asking" joked jack 

"hot" said mac 

"well go steady with the water"

after another 3 pit stops jack was starting to get annoyed with mac they hadent even been on the road 4 hours yet and if the kid asked for another stop jack was gonna loose it with the kid. 

mac could tell that jack was getting annyed with him he had taken some more tabelts but not he felt dehydrated and his head was all fuzzy one part of him new he shounted of taken all those tables but the non thinking part was need to hide it from jack. macs stomch was really protesting and the pain was horendouse mac had delt with pain in the past but normaly it was from getting shot or broken or bruised body parts not someone twisting his stomchs in to knots.

"jack.." 

"no mac were not stopping we have stoped 4 times since we started thats more times then we do in one day on a mission. if you stop chugging water like its going out of fashion then maybe u wounted have to go every bloody 20 seconds" snaped jack who had another hour and half drive to do befor they were stopping for thier overnight stop in tuscaloosa "your a grown man u can hold it" 

tears fall down macs face he had done the one thing he didnt want to do and that was make jack mad. mad didnt even noitch macs tears as he was to busy driving and to annoyed to even look at mac.

mac felt his stomch cramp intensive and the pain going thew him was nothing like he had ever expinsed since this whole thing started he felt the bile rise in his trote but quikly swollowed it down. his body felt like it was on fire. he looked around nope the car was on fire he had to get out he had to save him and jack he tryed to undo his seat belt yelling at jack to get out the car but his hands were to hot and slippy form the sweat of his body. 

jack jumps when mac shouts and looks at the kid next to him the kid looks a bit out of it and scared and is trying to get his seatbelt undone. 

jack pulls to the side of the road he notiches the sweat on macs face and macs yelling at him the cars on fire witch its defently not. jack gose round to macs side of the car and trys to help him out just as jacks doing this macs body decieds its the best time to thow getting both him and mac. jack dsent care hes more worried now about mac as macs talking nonsence at him telling him to tell riley to check the camras and ask bozer if sparkey is ok. 

as he picks mac up in his arms to help to the grass inbankment he feels hot hot the kid is 

"u can have that wee now if u like" said jack trying to bring some humer to the situation what seamed to be unfolding infrount of him 

"i dont need a wee wee" said mac childasley "my tummy hurts make it stop" 

jack looks at mac worridly he takes in the kids apprence properly for the first time and sees how pail and flushed the kid is and its not form lack of sleep the kids sick. macs head begins to spin he thows up again befor his stomch decideds to give way with out much warning befor mac passes out. 

jack begins to panick he rings matty adding riley to the conversation both women r supised to here form him but more worried when they here about mac. riley quikly finds thier location and matty sends someone to go get them. 

it wasent long befor mac was cleaned up and put in to a bed at the medic bay. jack by his side. matty and riley were also thier and bozer had come as soon as jack had informed him of macs condtion. they were all shcoked to here mac had took an over dose of meds plus had serve food posisning. 

it took mac 2 days to wake up form his sleep were he felt bad and kept apolisign to jack for runing the vacation but jack kept saying these things happen and that his mum understands and aslong as macs all right thats the main thing. plus he was never allowed to not tell them when he wasent feeling good and jack aploised for shouting at mac in the car. 

mac did however get a telling of from bozer when he found out mac hadent lisented to his instuctions when it came to the food.


	11. sandbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when jack meets mac for the first time in the army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i get things wroung in this i no nothing about the army so most of it is guess work and what ive heared. alos not a medical expert

20 year old mac was the youngest EOD tech ever and today he was going to be signed his second overwatch. his 1st one had promoted and gone to a differnt camp. mac had been dreading getting a new over watch his first one was bad anoth and scared the life out of mac he was dreading what his new overwatch was going to be like. if he was going to be anything like mark was mac was going to be in for another rought time. as mark reminded him alot of his dad.

jack daulton counted believe his ears when he was told that his new partner was some 20 year old kid who could probaly blow him up in seconds. how could some one that young be an EOD tech did he even have much exprince jack new he was gonna be kept on his toes and have to be extra vidgulent. 

when mac first saw jack he gluped jack was a big strapping man and looked like he could take on anyone who got in his way. mac new that if he got on the wroung side of this guy he would be in for some trouble. jack took one look at mac and tryed to size the kid up. the other soilders had told him that mac was slow and lazzey and never followed ordereds and thought he was above everyone here. it was everything jack hated in a person and now he was going to have to keep them safe.

the first day didnt go to badly thought jack did get kind of broad as mac took his time disarming the bombs but he was fasinated by the way he disarmed some of them espiley when he used a chewing gum wrapper. he didnt see the lazzyness as mac never stoped he was always on the go and didnt want to stop incase he missed somthing. jack had to force him to stop to have a drink of water or a protine bar to keep him going till they go back to base. 

it was a few days later mac started to feel a bit under the weather his body was achey and his head hurt a bit he put it down to all the long hot days him and jack had been doing and not much rest inbetween. he wasent counting on waking up the next morning feeling nauses. but he pushes it aside you cant not do your duty just becuase of a little tummy ach. he decides to skip breackfast and gose and waits in the verical for jack. he feels his stomch cramping but decideds to ignore it. hes a grown man his dad always told him that giving into sickness was a sign of weakness. his dad made him go to school unless he thew up infrount of a teacher or they worked out he was sick that was the only way he was allowed home when sick and even then his dad would yell at him and tell him how weak and useless he was. he was not going to let jack or any of the other guys think he was weak.

jack was amazed the kid was already in the verical normaly he would have to wait for mac as the kid was normal lost in that head of his and forgot were he should be what anyoed jack. jack tryed to make small talk with mac but mac wasent even talking back just stering at the road in frount of them trying to keep his stomch in check. he was trying to ignore his worsen head ach as he new he needed a clear head to safly disarm a bomb and save lives. 

"not in a talking mood today slick "

"err" said mac just relsing some one said somthing to him 

"look i no we dont like working with each other but you dont have to be a kid and stop talking to me comucation is key in this job i do want to go home in 32 days" 

"fine" mumbles mac sounding moody he didnt mean to but he really wasent feeling good but he was always one to hide it as no one cared for him. mum dided age 5 dad left age 10 his grandad passed away just befor he joined the army. he did have one friend bozer but he didnt like it when he worried him. 

jack gives out a huff and stops the verical at thier destination. "well go and do your thing slick" 

mac gets out the verical slowly he nearly ends up face first in the dirt as a wave of dizzyness overtook him but he manges to steady himself he then relises he hadent had anything to drink since yesterday so his body was starting to dehydrate faster due to been ill but he wasent going to ask jack for some water not with him been in a mood

jack was starting to get annyed as mac was been slowler then normal disarming bombs mac did try and tell him he was just been carful but jack said thier was carful and just plain slow. as the desert sun beat down on him the sickness just got worse and worse but he kept trying to push it to the back of his mind he felt so hot and sweat was pooring of of him. 

jack notiched the kids hot state but put it down to all the running around the kid dose looking for the bombs not like mac had been doing much running today as his bodu was sluggish. 

"here drink this cant have you getting dehydrated and passing out on the job not on my watch" 

mac nodds and takes the water sipping it it felt refeshing and cool but didnt do much for his unsettle stomch. it was cramping more and he felt like he could do with a bathroom breack but not your normal ill be back in a few behind the tree kind of wee a more like im gonna be stuck on the loo for ages what was not convinet right now when thier wasent really a toielt and peoples lives depending on you disarming bombs. 

mac only manged 1/4 of the water what didnt go unocited by jack but if the kid wanted to get dehydrated it was up to him jack wasent his dad or his minder. 

mac had only just finshed disarming his 3rd bomb of the day what was slow for mac when mac counted hold it in any longer and he thew up all over the ground. jack heared the kid been sick and turned around. 

"thats why you need to keep yourself hydrated" says jack not to pleased he starts to walk over to mac.

mac looks at jacks figuer coming to words him he dont reconise its jack he cant place were he is anymore his head is swimming and feels like a jackhammer is going thew it and his stomch is in so much pain. he thows up again as jack gets closer

"im sorry ill clean it up dont hurt me i didnt mean to get sent home from school the lesson was a double" rambles mac 

"hey its ok ur ok" said jack notiching for the first time the feaverish sweat on mac and how pail and shackey he was 

"i tryed to be dad i tryed not to be sick im sorry im weak" 

this made jack mad so this kids dad made him think it was not ok to be ill and also hurt him for the inconvince he had caused. when jack looked at mac he didnt see an EOD tech he saw a scread little boy who just wanted to be loved and somthing in jack softerned maybe the kid was the way he was becuase he didnt have such a good up bringing and was always trying to please. 

"lets get you back to base" said jack he had just radio back saying that macgyver was sick and he was bringing him back when jack gose to help mac he feels him flinch. 

mac was sick another 2 times befor they even got back in the verical and he could bearly stand his stomch gave him a horrible cramp and he moaned 

"need bathroom" he mutters out 

"can you wait till were back at base" said jack gently as he starts the verical 

mac just nodds and wraps his arms round his stomch and leans his head agisnt the window. 

thier 5 mins away from the base when macs body feels like its getting hotter he trys to get his unfrom off.

"kid i no ur hot but keep it on till were back at base then well get you all sorted i promise" 

befor mac could respond he thows up the same moment his stomch gives way he looks at jack fear in his eyes and embrassment 

"kid it happens to the best of us your not well" 

"i dont want to get in to more toruble ill be good" he starts to ramble again mac new even in his foggy brain the rest of base was going to make his life so hard after this they already made it hard but now this and jack would tell them and the hate and bullying would get worse. "ill do anyting just dont tell anyone" 

"im not going to tell anyone i promise lets just get you to medical and cleaned up and get you better" 

once at medical mac was dianosed with food posning. jack didnt leave macs side at all when he was getting better he made sure he helped the kid with his every need. he had woundered were the kid had got food psoning from when no one else had got it but when he found out that mac was sometimes given specile meals buy the soilders of the left overs no one wanted jack was fruiouse no one deserved that espeicly his kid. when did he think of mac as his kid but he diecied he was going to look after him and protect him no matter what. 

when mac was finally begining to feel better he was surpised when his now not feverish brain relsied jack was sitting next to his bed 

"jack" 

"yer kid" 

"were are we" 

"medical you got food posning" 

"sorry" 

"nothing to be sorry for it happens the good thing is your on the mend"

"but why you here" 

"im your overwatch i look out for you" 

"only when were working" 

"nah always" 

mac looks surpised and smiles but dosent say anthing it felt nice some one wanted to be thier for him but was it for real.


	12. secreats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac has a screat and he knows if anyone finds out he could lose his job as secreat agents are not ment to have problems what could effect them in the filed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse
> 
> also now its turned colder its harder for me to type as its really painful to use my hands when its cold. but will try my best to update

mac had had a very trouble childhood after losing his mum at the age of 5 his dad had turned to drink what made him viloent and he took all his agner and frustation out on mac. all what was left of this abuse was bladder problems he counted hold it for long hed get a sharp pain as a 15 minit warning and if he didnt get to a bathroom in the next 15 minits then hed be in trouble. over time mac had learnt to deal with his probalem knowing how much to drink and how meny hours he could go befor he needed a bathroom breack. macs grandad never new he had bladder probalems he was that well at hideing it. as macs dad had left him when he was 10 but by then the damge was already done. 

the army was hard for mac as everything was scurauled down to the last second witch made his bathroom scuraule hard to keep but mac worked out a way to keep himself dry while stuck in his eod suit all day he had made himself a cathiter like thing what went in to bag what was in a secret conpartment in his suit unfornally for mac he counted allways keep it hygenic and this lead to some infections and more weackness of his bladder

he always felt that jack his overwatch new he was hidding somthing but the good thing was he never asked what is was. when they got recuited to the phonix foundation and had to go thew medical he had to have a clean bit of helth to beable to countine to get the job so he lied and now 2 years later he had been doing well at hiding it but thew all the beatings and troucher and been shot at he had gone thew his issues was getting worse he had even gone as far as wearing protive undwear under his boxers but he was so scared people could here the sound of them or no when it has been used as when they were stuck in the vans or running away form the bad guys he counted just go hang on i need a toilet breack after all he was 24 he should be able to keep his bladder in check. 

they had had a really busy week of missions and thorent had been fired and they had a new director called matty who scared the living day lights out of everyone and he was sure she would guess his issue she had this power to no everthing it was un canny.

 

due to them haveing a busy week he had no chance of buying any more protection so when he went to get some out of his hideing place and relised he was out he gorned they had a long day of driving and servalnce ahead of them

he just had to make a plan in his head maybe not drinking or maybe drinking so much it would warrent all the toilet breacks he needed but then would that anoye the others he new jack worried about him at the slight sound of a sniffle. 

mac was so anxciouse when he got in to the van they were using he already felt his bladder he new that counted be right as he had just been. he sits next to jack

he so hoped jack wounted notich his need as jack had this ability to notiche when anything was wroung with him.

with in 30 mins he really had to go bathroom but he counted go to his team oh i no its been only 30 mins but i need the bathroom they were on a tight sceudraul to get to thier destination hell go when and if some one else needed a stop. 3hrs later and mac was in agoney he didnt even no he could hold his bladder this long ever but it was so painful he felt sick and light headed and he had his legs crossed tight at the ankle and was trying not to move much he had stoped talking ages ago as he was so busy trying to be a normal adult and keep his blader in check. the others could tell somthing was off but they didnt say anything. finaly mac felt the van stop. 

"you going to come up back and help us" said bozer " or u doing a jack and just going to sleep alday" 

"hey anoth of that i did all the driving and ill be keeping watch dont you worry" says jack 

"im coming" said mac 

he undose his seatbelat and as he moves to go to the back the pain intensivefires he has to stop himself form shouting out he also feels his boxers dampen thats a sing that hes not going to be dry for much longer and hes not sure even with darkish trouers on that it wount be notichble he quikly sits back down he cant move to the back with out it been his undoing. 

"think ill keep jack comapny" said mac quikly rubbing his adoman a little bit what didnt go unotiched by the team. they new when mac was sick he tryed to hide things but this was just odd as he would still be doing work not sitting down and doing nothing. 

unfonrally for mac the invertble happend not evne 5 mins later his bladder gave out it counted cope with any more tourecher mac let out a wimper as pain sored thew him as he wet. tears fell down his face and to add insult to injoury he thew up. jack who was next to him saw everything and was really concerned. 

"mac its ok just breath" said jack as he could see mac beginging to panick "copy my brething" 

mac begins to copy jack 

"riley can you phone matty and saying we need to stop doing survalnce mac is not well and were going to a hotel" 

riely dose so matty didnt seamted to pleased but was concnered at mac so agreed and said she would send another team out to carry on the survalnce

30 mins later they were at a hotel while mac went for a much needed shower the others decused what had happned 

"i think we need to ask mac" said riely 

"yer and what ever it is well help him" said bozer 

once mac was out the shower and in clean cloths he came out into the room were the others were feeling really embrassed 

"im so sorry" said mac 

"hey its fine but are you ok, what happend back thier you do no you can tell us anything we wount judge you we care about you"

mac manges with encoument to tell them his biggest secret jack felt so bad that he had never known and been able to help mac all these years but they all understood why he wount want to say 

"im guessing you dont want me no more" said mac once he finshed 

"now get that idear right out ur head ur stuck with us and well help you" said jack 

"yer were family" said riley 

"agreed" said bozer "now shall i nip out and get you some protection" 

"please thanks bozer" 

bozer came back 30 mins later and thows one of meny packets at mac

"i found ones with space desings on them" 

mac just smiles and gose and puts one on no one could tell he was wearing one when he came out 

"can you do me a favor" he ask 

"whats that" said jack 

"can you not tell matty dont want anyone else knowning"

"as long as you tell us if u need one of us to get you more protection" 

"deal" smiles mac happy he didnt have to compley hide his problem no more and had people to help him


	13. A desprite flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac is need of the toielt and jack helps him out

18 year old mac had just started working for the phonix foundation. He had been paired with jack out in the filed. Were mac used his brains jack was the gun man.

Him and jack were waiting to broad a plane to head back home from thier first mission toghter. Mac counted wait to get on the plane as he really needed a wee. He had needed to go sevral hours ago but had put of going in order to get the mission over and done with and what kind of secret agent gose hang on a minit can we stop hunting down crinmals i need a wee that just seamed so childish. 

This standing aroind waiting for the plane was not helping his need. He wasent like jack who would go anywere if the need arouse. Mac liked a toielt and some privicey.

He was using all his will power right now not to do a full on potty dance in frount of jack. He didnt want the older spy to make fun of him and it wasent like jack could help him anyways.

Mac nearly jumped for joy when the plane landed but his joy didnt last long when he relsised this plane had no bathroom due to it been a miltrey plane he didnt no how or if he was gonna make the 4hr joumery home.

mac was beginig to drive jack mad with his paceing around the plane.

"will you sit down i cant watch you walking around for the next 3 and half hours " said jack 

mac was amazed how relaxed jack was how could he not need to go but then hes older then mac and had more experince as well. 

mac counted stop himself bending over at the waist trying to contain his liquied he felt like a little kid but it was so painful by now and he had to stop it from coming out he counted remember a time he had been so desprite in his life normaly he could find some were to go if thier was not a toielt around and he didnt want to embrass himself he would try and relax himself to go behind a tree but that was when he was out of site and when it was really really bad. how he wished he had a tree right now. jack looks at the kid and takes in his aprence he was about to ask what was wroung but having nices and nepthews he quikly worked out the problem but didnt understand how some one macs age could let it get this bad. 

he tryed to work out what he could do for the kid as it was clear the kid was not going to make it back home with dry pants how ever hard he tryed

jack got up and went to the piloits area he new pilots had to pee and they had specile bags they kept in the cock pit for eminceys for when they counted land or somthing. jack told them the situation with mac and they handed him one of the bags and jack went back to mac. 

"here you go" said jack holding out the bag to mac 

"whats that" said mac thew gritted treeth 

"its a pee bag thought u may need it" 

mac looked at jack horrfied at the thought that jack wanted him to go in that mac counted even pee in a bottle so how was he gonna be able to go in a bag.

"im fine" said mac trying to stand up straight and look normal but a stroung urge just hit him and he double over clutching himself again 

"just go i wount even look if thats what you worried about its better then peeing your pants" 

"i just cant" said mac 

"why" 

"i cant go unless in a toielt" 

"oh your pee shy" 

"no i just perfer convinces" 

"when u got to go you got to go hoss i wount judge you for peeing in a bag" 

all this talk of pee was making macs need worse and he could feel it strating to try and escape he crossed his legs tightly trying to keep it all in. another 5 minits slowly pasted and he felt a sudenr spurt escape damping his boxers he grabs the bag out of jacks hand and trys to undo his belt and trouers with out any more escapeing but trying to keep his inpending flood in and hold the pee bag it was litraully inpossible to do. 

"let me help you" said jack he quikly undid macs belt and trouers then turn around and go to another part of the plan wistling so mac new he had pricey. mac pulled out his dripping peniouse and aimed it in the bag and let go he was worried the bag wounted hold it all but was amzed at how the spounge in the bottom just socked it all up he had never felt such relife in his life. he sorts him self out lets jack no he can turn around.

"fell better now" 

"much" 

"lets make a deal let me no when u need to go so we can come up with somthing befor it gets that bad again" 

"ok" mac new it was going to be hard he never like letting people no so unfornally for jack thier may be more situations like this one.


End file.
